Goodbye to You
by genjutsumaster
Summary: LXOC songfic/one-shot


_Goodbye to you_

_Date: January 26, 2008_

_Of all the things I've believed in  
I just want to get it over with  
Tears form behind my eyes  
But I do not cry  
Counting the days that pass me by_

"L! No!" A young girl with red-brown hair and dark brown eyes cried out as a man with messy black hair fell from his perch on a chair. The woman ran over to him; fear in her eyes.

"No! This can't be happening, don't go L!" L looked up at her; his vision slightly blurry. "Yuki…" Yuki tried her hardest to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "L! You promised you wouldn't leave me! Don't die on me…please…"

_"Hey L!" L looked up from his place on the couch, frustration was clearly seen in his eyes. "What is it Yuki?" She grinned at him and walked in front of him; knowing that she was interrupting his investigation._

_ "I brought you some sweets…. There were so many I didn't know what to bring you…so I bought them all!" He peered into the bag, a curious look on his face. "Thank you Yuki" She just grinned at him before sitting down next to him._

_"Ne, L…can I ask you a question?"_

_"Sure."_

_"You'll never leave me right…?"_

_He gave her a weird look before answering. "…Hai…" _

_"Promise?"_

_"…Promise." But even as he answered her, he knew that he couldn't possibly keep that promise; especially with "Kira" as an opponent, he knew there was a chance that he could die._

_I've been searching deep down in my soul  
Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old  
It feels like I'm starting all over again  
The last three years were just pretend  
And I said,_

Yuki couldn't hold back the tears anymore as L continued to stare blankly at her. Then suddenly Light was beside her, looking straight at L. "He's not going to make it Yuki…" This only caused her to cry harder as she pushed Light away.

"What do you know?!" She glared harshly at him before she heard L's weak voice calling to her. "Yuki…he's…right…and…I'm sorry, I couldn't…keep my promise." Her eyes widened as his eyes started closing slowly.

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
you were the one I loved  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to  
the one thing that I tried to hold on to_

"No! No, L don't die! I need you!" Yuki cried out, her voice cracking slightly from crying. She felt his body go limp in her arms and that's all it took for her to lose all control of her tears. "No!!! L! Why…?" She was suddenly pulled up and away from her friend's body.

"You have to let him go Yuki…he's gone." Light's unemotional voice penetrated her loud sobs. She looked at him in disbelief. "You…you think I can just let him go?" He gave an annoyed sigh before walking away from her. "What else is there to do?" With that he walked out of the room; probably to go tell whoever wasn't in the room that the great detective L, died.

_I still get lost in your eyes  
And it seems that I can't live a day without you  
Closing my eyes and you chase my thoughts away  
To a place where I am blinded by the light  
But it's not right_

Yuki stood on a balcony; looking at the evening sky. It's been a day since L's death and it affected her greatly. "L…why did you have to go? I need you." Yuki closed her eyes; images of L immediately formed in her mind.

_"Yuki stop that, I'm trying to watch this." L gave Yuki a blank stare as she stood in front of the T.V L was trying to watch. "No. You need a break. You've been staring at Light studying for the past 3 hours. It can't be THAT entertaining."_

_L glared slightly at her. "He could do something in those several minutes I'm away. A break is out of the question." _

_"Good thing I wasn't asking." With that she pulled L off the couch and towards the kitchen. "Yuki…" She grinned and pushed him toward the stove. "I'm tired of cooking you things, and I'm pretty sure Watari is also. So you're going to make your own food."_

_"You consider this a break?" She just laughed at him while pulling out the things needed to make L a cake. "Yea, cause you get to cook with me."_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

Yuki held back the tears that came with that memory. "I need to…stop this. He wouldn't want me to be like this." She looked blankly at the stars that finally came out to greet the world. They shone brightly over the night sky like a million tiny candles. "I regret…that I never told you how I feel. And now I'll always wonder; did you feel the same?"

_"L…do you think it's ok to let a possible suspect into the investigation?" L sighed for what felt like the millionth time. "Since he is a suspect having him here would help the case. I can keep an eye on him here, and if he isn't Kira then he can help us. I've explained this before."_

_Yuki frowned slightly. "He just seems…creepy." L didn't answer her; instead he walked over to the table and started eating the numerous sweets that were sitting there. "L…can I tell you something…and you promise you won't get mad…or...awkward?"_

_He glanced at her before nodding. "What?" She took a deep breath, a nervous look in her eyes. "L I…I lo-" Just then someone walked into the room. "Lights here L." L nodded and sent an apologetic look at Yuki before walking out of the room, followed by the guy who gave him the message. "Love you…" _

_And it hurts to want everything and nothing at the same time  
I want what's yours and I want what's mine  
I want you  
But I'm not giving in this time_

A tear rolled down her cheek as all the unwanted memories came whirling in her head. "I just can't let go." Yuki glanced down at the ground five stories below her. "If only I were brave enough to do it…then I could see you again L."

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_Goodbye to you  
Goodbye to everything I thought I knew  
You were the one I loved  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to  
The one thing that I tried to hold on to_

_"Have you ever wished upon a star L?" Yuki stared at the starry sky from the hotel window. "No." His simple answer made her laugh slightly. "I used to all the time when I was a kid." He glanced at her from his perch on the couch. "What did you wish for?"_

_"Stupid things, like ponies and castles. I was little you know?"_

_"What would you wish for now?" It was odd for L to talk this much, so Yuki turned to him with a curious look. "I don't know…I don't really want anything." _I'd wish for you to love me. _ L returned his attention back to the T.V screen; his interest in the topic gone. _

_"What would you wish for?"_

_He looked back at her, an innocent look on his face. "I'd wish that Yuki would never leave. It's nice having company other then Watari."_

_And when the stars fall  
I will lie awake  
You're my shooting star_

Yuki gave a ghost of a smile as a shooting star flew past her. "Hey L, I love you to."


End file.
